1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a heat pump and a method of controlling the heat pump, and more specifically to a heat pump that may perform gas injection through a plurality of coolant injection circuits properly formed in a scroll compressor for increasing the flow rate, wherein the heat pump may control the plurality of coolant injection circuits depending on an operation condition by selecting the optimal middle pressure from a high-and-low pressure difference, a pressure ratio, and a compression ratio of the scroll compressor and a method of controlling the heat pump.
2. Background
In general, heat pumps compress, condense, expand, and evaporate a coolant to heat or cool a room. A heat pump may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator. The coolant discharged from the compressor is condensed by the condenser and then expanded by the expansion valve. The expanded coolant is evaporated by the evaporator and is then sucked into the compressor.
Heat pumps are classified into regular air conditioners each having an outdoor unit and an indoor unit connected to the outdoor unit, and multi air conditioners each having an outdoor unit and a plurality of indoor units connected to the outdoor unit. A heat pump may also include a hot water feeding unit for supplying hot water and a floor heating unit for heating a floor using supplied hot water.